Triangle Love
by my val princess
Summary: based off "threads" Henry Jane and Anne are born again souls in the year 2009 where they meet and they slowly begin to piece together their past. Other tudor characters cannon and non canon pairing TOMKAT.HENRY/JANE/ANNE. MaryPhillip. FALKAT alert
1. 15361537

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_A/N: WARNINGS: Crossover, character death._

_Based off the sciencie fiction book "threads" where anne and henry are reincarnated in the future and they meet again._

I want to thank Caro (DarkLadyrosathena1) and AestheticNarcissist with her crazy tomkat pairings, they and doc's fic inspired me to do this though I am not a fan of how this chapter turned out, I hope you all like it.

* * *

**1536-7**

Henry paced back and forward. He threw his cup of wine, it landed next to his fool Will Sommers, too drunk he barely noticed the King's rage was directed at him.

"Why did they, I mean she have to die! Why Will, Why?"

Will Sommers ears made his perked up, drunk and laughing with the crazyness he and His Majesty had created on his Chambers shook his head, how the hell was he supposed to know what the wench Anne Boleyn meant to him! How was he supposed to comfort him, a man who was supposed to be above any man, woman or even their God and Lord Jesus Christ!

The King! Sommers thought wryly, was a man-God, he was the reincarnation of everything Holy and indestructible, he vowed he would become immortal and so he had!

No woman in Christendom had not been aware of his infamous reputation. One wife divorced and died of loneliness, her heart black as night, they said she died of a broken heart, others said she was poisoned. The other one, the one the King cherished once had been beheaded for adultery, treason and witchcraft, and finally the only love of Henry's His Majesty had died of child fever.

Why, oh Why, he heard the King moaning over the name of Jane, it escaped his lips for a moment the name Anne, he admitted to Will under the influence of alcohol that he missed the bewitching Boleyn girl's eyes, her eyes he said fanatically, almost in ecstasy remembering the first time in Calais they'd finally became lovers (in every sense of the world), only a daughter but the King had been gracious, he said they would have more and more and so many sons, but later he turned back to his old mischief with the ladies, like her predecesor Anne could not stand being put aside and she got herself into more trouble. Where Katherine was a powerful woman of noble birth, Anne Boleyn had been a commoner descendant of merchants through her father, she had vice-verse enemies in the higher spheres of power. If only she could've had a Cromwell, Thomas Moore or Emperor Charles V like her major rival Katherine of Aragon, she would not have been so unlucky with her fate.

The Lady's death still carried deep within Henry a regret that had been building up more since Jane Seymour's death, her son's mother. The only woman who had bewitched him, he says, the only woman who posessed the secrets of his heart. His alter ego, his female counterpart, how he missed her bitching, her bewitching smiles, her eyes.

"It will all come to pass Your Majesty ..."

"It all comes to pass" Will Sommers kept repeating but Henry wasn't convinced, he knelt to Will and started weeping for the women who had ever been loyal to him.

_It all comes to pass_

But what if it did not? What if he would live with this pain for the rest of his life, or worse yet, the next?

HAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJ

_Henry VIII had passed away on 1547, his nearly forty year reign had ended in bitter tears, now it would be the boy-King, his precious son's Edward's turn to step up for his father's goverment, he represented Henry and his mother's legacy, and it better be, Henry made him promise on his dying bed, a great Kingdom. His son was all that Henry had, but the salvation for England had not died with Edward as Henry would have thought, quite the contrary it had been carried on by their last descendant, Edward's half sister -Elizabeth I and it was a glorious Kingdom she brought up from the phoenix ashes of Edward and her father's legacy._

HAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJHAHJ

_A/N: TOMKAT/JANE/HENRY/ANNE AND MORE CANNON, NON CANNON COUPLES. You won't know exactly (if you are reading this) who Tom, Kat, Anne, Henry, Jane or other tudors are until the middle where each will start remembering small pieces of their past._


	2. Fate's agents

_A/N: Multiple Crossover_

_Based off the sciencie fiction book "threads" where anne and henry are reincarnated in the future and they meet again._

Lets cut a deal guys i review your fics you review mine, it doesn't have your favorite characters yet, give it a chance :)  
~Val

* * *

_"You're not old enough to know how bad the world gets_

Obviously Dr. you've never been a thirteen year old girl!" -Virgin Suicides (1999) my favorite movie of all times

**Present time**

**New York City~**

Val Harriet Johnson emerged from the Prom with a 50's style white dress. She felt on top of the world being invited by the most popular boy in their senior year, Bobby Morrison. Every girl wanted to be with him, every guy wanted to be him.

Looking at him closely Val could he was nervous, it was not every day Val had been asked on a date and said yes. Her parents were very strict, not dating, no alcohol, no parties, but they could not say no to the Prom or Morrison's mom. Mrs. Morrison had been kind enough to convince Harold Johnson, her father to let Valery go to the party, she assured him there was nothing to worry about as a matter of fact, she had added she would accompany them to the Prom and wait outside the Highschool gym until the party ended. Harold Morrison had said yes with the condition she be brought before twelve, like the Cinderella.

Val could still not believe her father said yes!

She was excted, she was at a real party now and with the boy she "loved" everything seemed perfect.

**_Some time later ..._**

Shots were heard coming from the School Gym, Marris Morrison woke up with cold sweat in her forehead, she opened the door from the front seat of her car and by a mother's instinct she went running to the gym to see if her son was alright. She was horrified when she opened the gym doors and saw her son and his Prom date slain on the floor, blood everywhere, they were positioned by their killer next to each other holding hands, their eyes closed.

* * *

The assailant smiled at his art work, it was time to leave he could sense the mother of the boy coming his way. He ran from the scene and exit through the other gym doors, he was greeted by his partner in crime. She gave him a satisfactory smile when he told her how it all went down.

"Now everything is in effect" She said and drove off.

Today after almost five hundred years the winner of Henry VIII's reincarnated soul would be decided in this final trial.

Mystery had surrounded fate and the angels of Heaven when Jane had died and left in the King of England a deep wound that he never recovered, with her death and the birth of his motherless son Henry became the monster that was later immortalized in popular media. Today with the death of these two souls, the agents of Fate were sure that the two couples would meet again, and their destiny would finally be fulfilled.

Winner would take it all.


	3. not in kansas anymore

_A/N: Multiple Crossover_

_Based off the sciencie fiction book "threads" where anne and henry are reincarnated in the future and they meet again._

Lets cut a deal guys i review your fics you review mine, it doesn't have your favorite characters yet, give it a chance :)  
~Val

_

* * *

_

_"You're not old enough to know how bad the world gets_

_Obviously Dr. you've never been a thirteen year old girl!" -Virgin Suicides (1999) my favorite movie of all times_

**~Scene of the Crime**

Val Harriet Johnson and Harold Johnson, the dead couple was next to each other holding hands.

"Well" The examiner said, "from what I gather the killer placed them in this lovers' position and then ran to the backdoor of the school gym, and we found traces of dirt on the girl's head. She was bashed with the killer's sneaker."

The Coroner Dr. Warner was interrupted by the two Homicide Detectives, the tallest, Lupo was the first to ask her: "How do you know he was wearing sneakers?"

"Because" She pointed to the dirt and blood prints of the sneakers embedded on the girl's face. "the lines here are sneakers, nike to be exact, my kids wear them, very expensive the new ones on the market."

"But you can never say no to kids right Doc?" The other Detective said.

"Wait a minute" The examiner said, she turned around (carefully) the boy's body, she had noticed something under him. Turning him around the three of them they took notice of a ring. "Why the hell would the perp kill two teens and leave something valuable as this?" Detective Lupo asked mystified by the red jewel encrusted in the golden ring. It wasn't the shiny metal that caught his attention, but the giant red jewel on top, something about that jewel made his mind wonder, it was like he had seen this ring before _a long time ago in a far away place._

His partner noticed his awe stare and asked, "Something wrong?"

Cyrus Lupo shook his head. "No, its just ... shiny that's all"

"Yeah, well you aren't going to get it, it will go the crime lab for evidence right?" He asked the Doctor who nodded in response and put the ring inside a plastic bag.

* * *

_"Mommy"_

_"Where are you?"_

_Olivia ran to the little girl's voice. "Sweetie?" She could hear herself saying, but it wasn't her voice she recognized, it was her appereance, that of a haggard old woman. No more than fourty two years old she looked worn over by the wars and the heavy burden of her troublesome Kingdom she had inherited from her brother._

_"Mommy?" She kept hearing the same voice from a little girl that was crying for Olivia._

_"I am coming" she could hear herself again replying, she ran through dusty old stairs to try and find 'Elizabeth'. When she finally reached her destination, she found a little strawbery golden haired girl crouched near the throne seat. Olivia bent down, dressed in heavy robes that made her look like she had put on curtains. "It's okay sweetie" The climax of their reunion came when she dropped a ring inside the heavy coat of sleeves she was wearing and upon recovering, Olivia put it on her middle finger looking at it with such distaste, like it had been this ring that had caused her all her misery in her past life._

_"Why are you sad?"_

_She looked at the child, now with eyes filled with feelings of hate and resentment she pushed the girl from her arms. "Go back to your mother!"_

_"Mommy?"_

_"I am not your mother!"_

Olivia woke up in cold sweat. What had this dream meant? And why did the little girl kept calling her mother?

It had been the fifth this month she had dreamed with this little girl, every time she woke up she forgot what she called the girl or why she always pushed her from her side.

The girl would always yell mommy, but in her dream Olivia knew she wasn't her mommy, but maybe the girl wasn't yelling at her mommy because she was her real mother; maybe it was because to this little girl Olivia had been acting as her real mother. Why was she troubling herself with these dreams? They meant nothing, it was probably only her nervous system telling her she needed a break from work.

Whatever it was she tried to placate them. Tomorrow she would need to get back to work, one month vacation had been enough to work off the stress, she should have been fine. But under the same time she had been given the vacation time from Cragen, she had begun to experiment these weird blackouts, memories from long ago and dreams where she never remembered the names or the places she had been in. It was like something out of a sixty's twilight zone episode.

From what she told to Huang, the SVU shrink, he mentioned that these memories or dreams might just be the manifestation of worries, more often he added, they represented a great burden the person had been carrying for a long time.

But what burden?

* * *

**One Hogan Place**

**New York District Attorney's Office**

**1 week later ...**

"Hello Connie, Hi to you Mike how are you, very fine"

"Stop the sarcasm Mike" Connie said, rather harshly.

"When are we going to stop fighting?" He asked wearily tossing her the file of their next case.

"Whenever you stop getting us into trouble, if it wasn't because you or Jack convinced me to stay I would have gone out of this place. I am tired of being both your puppet and the janitor that cleans up all your mess!" She cried, turning her back on him she took a seat behind her desk and began looking at the file.

"So what do we got to link John Doe to the murder weapon?" She asked.

"Well there is his print, however his prints are not on the system and he doesn't have a passport but other than that his prints are on there, it is an easy case Connie. We should get a conviction quickly, the shortest one we will ever get"

Connie nodded and put the file aside. "Well that's a relief I can go to sleep with a clean conscience." She said bitterly.

Soon after she began to file the case report she began having a brief flashback (similar to the one she had experienced yesterday in her appartment before getting ready to work) of a rising danger she had felt previously;

_"Sir Thomas Moore Your Majesty" The King's chaplain said announcing the visit of his "conscience"._

_A man in a dark fur coat with equally dark clothing and square black hat appeared before him and bowed his head at the Royal Couple._

_There were many Courtiers at Court today, Thomas noticed that the Queen wasn't looking too happy seeing how her husband was eyeing his desired lady Anne Boleyn. How could anyone be after a lady for more than five years escaped both Thomas and Katherine's mind. But today Thomas wasn't here to discuss on Lady Anne or on Katherine's marriage, today he was to speak on behalf of Wolsey who had been imprisoned on charges of treason and corruption._

_Henry knowing what the purpose of his vist was led his friend outside the Court Room, he said to Katherine he would be having a stroll in Greenwich gardens alone with Sir Thomas. She was to be the entertainer for the moment._

_Katherine took advantage of her husband's abscence from the "whore's" prescence and ordered the musicians to play her favorite tunes instead of French like it was custom when Anne Boleyn was close._

_Anne had to smile at the Queen's challenge, if it was Spanish music Katherine wanted then Spanish music she would dance in. She would teach Katherine she could dance every music she wanted, she was after all a Lady of Royal Blood, through her mother's veins she was a descendant from Edward I and she could hold her head up high above any other lady in Court!_

_But besides her was another Lady, one of Katherine's favorites maids of honor -Mistress Jane Seymour. Unlike attractive and being of provocative beauty like Katherine of Aragon (had been in her prime years of youth) and Anne Boleyn, she was of average English beauty. She posessed no alluring dark eyes, no dark beauty or porcelain, or olive skin that could make men go crazy like the younger Boleyn girl.  
Compared to Anne she was even more deserving to be called a commoner, though in her mind she was no commoner. She didn't have an extended education like Anne or her Mistress, the pious and virtous Katherine of Aragon, but she had been in France with the Lady Anne serving under Queen Claude and during there she had learned French and Latin, the former she could speak it fluently._

_Soon after Anne had marvelled all the Court with her dance moves, and the Queen as well who looked stunned and hurt at the shock of being bested in her own challenge, left the scene, Jane following behind her. The Seymour and the Boleyn girl locked eyes together and the former gave the olive skin Mistress a smile as if to say 'the games have only begun'_

_~o~_

_Scene changes..._

_Anne Boleyn watched how Jane Seymour trailing behind her to give alms to the poor, before her husband dissapeared, gave him a smile. The same she had given Anne seven years ago now she gave to her husband. "The games have only begun" but now the smile exchange between her husband and she also meant "and now they will soon end"_

_Both women didn't realize then they were merely tools and the ends from which their families could profit._

_The rising had come about on account on Henry when he summoned Jane to his quarters after he had fallen from his horse during the jousting match with Sir Henry Norris. Jane had been paler than usual, she told Henry she didn't want this. Connie was watching from afar the scene develop between the two women: Embarrasment and shock coming from both the Queen and her Lady In Waiting._

_But there was Henry as a knight in shining armor to stop his wife from harming his true sweetheart, and Jane with her hurt and saddened looks, Connie could see there was pity in Jane's eyes, maybe it was also sympathy for the doomed Queen._

When the flashback ended, Connie could barely remember the names or places where her mind had been transported, it didn't matter. She looked with discontent at Mike who didn't seem to notice her. He didn't bid her goodbye before she walked out their Office.

He had his own problems to worry about, there was a ring from the scene of the crime the Detectives had recovered, a ring he didn't want to tell Connie because each time he looked at the ring he was reminded of something_ familiar, it was like he was transported back to a familiar place back in time._

The thought was so ridiculous, Connie would probably just laugh at him.

So it was after Connie left that he pulled the picture of the Ring again. The people gathered around him in his dream had been praising him, calling him the great scholar, the great law enforcer and the great lawyer but when he tried to make out the faces of his praisers he couldn't.


	4. Multiple Insonmnia Case

_A/N: Multiple Crossover_

_Based off the sciencie fiction book "threads" where anne and henry are reincarnated in the future and they meet again.  
First clue as to who is who shown here_

same deal guys i review your fics you review mine, it doesn't have your favorite characters yet, give it a chance :)  
~Val

_

* * *

_

_"You're not old enough to know how bad the world gets_

_Obviously Dr. you've never been a thirteen year old girl!" -Virgin Suicides (1999) my favorite movie of all times_

**~Multiple Insonmia Case~**

LAST SCENE:

The thought was so ridiculous, Connie would probably just laugh at him.

So it was after Connie left that he pulled the picture of the Ring again. The people gathered around him in his dream had been praising him, calling him the great scholar, the great law enforcer and the great lawyer but when he tried to make out the faces of his praisers he couldn't.

ACTUAL CHAPTER:

~o~

Cutter could not get out of his head the image of the ring from his head. He needed to sleep, yes his mind told him, sleep would do him good, it would help him forget the stress from Connie and work.

However; when he went to sleep he dreamed of a terrible past,

_Despite having being summoned by the Queen to her bedchambers, and despite having entreaties with her once he had arrived to Greenwich to congratulate his friend Henry on the birth of a healthy daughter, Princess Marry, Thomas Moore now refused to see the Queen again with an open mind. Last time he had entered the Queen's bedchamber he had engaged in dangerous liaisons with Her Majesty, it had nearly costed his neck, had she not been discreet to act as if nothing had happened in public._

_The members of Privy Council all celebrated the birth of a healthy heir, even she was female, she was healthy and the only child so far who had shown true strength from her father's lively bones, Princess Mary had inherited her father's strong cheekbones and handsome looks. There was nothing of Katherine of Aragon in her physical appereance that reminded father and mother of her. The questioning about whether heaven would bless them soon with a male heir began. Everything depended upon the ability for the Queen to deliver England a healthy male boy, unlike her first Prince who was lost within a month due to sickness; Katherine of Aragon still needed to prove herself to her beloved subjects. If she could not bring forth a healthy male heir, Henry would reconsider their long year marriage and start looking elsewhere for his Prince._

_"What do you know of Henry and us?" _

_Thomas Moore shook his head, he assured the Queen the King didn't know about them yet, and if they were careful never to see each other again in this private manner, he never would._

_Everything depended on her virtue and his high moral image, it was a fake the latter. He had made a mockery of his marriage vows to Alice when he laid in bed next to the naked body (in all her glory) of the Queen, but he couldn't force himself to be sorry because in all truth he wasn't. He didn't regret his sins committed of adultery. The Queen's body had been delivered by her own will and her heart, she said, was in his safe keeping, nobody else would posess or enjoy what she had given him._

_If this was what sin felt like, then so be it, he would dig a hole and mayhap later many others, to take this 'terrible' secret and burden to his grave._

_SCENE CHANGE~_

_"I know him to be the son of a whore" Katherine told Henry, her supposed love that he was making a big mistake by crowning little Fitzroy as Duke of Richmond._

_Henry bid her farewell, he said to her he would do whatever he pleased, as he was his child and he was his wife, his command was the law. He was the son of Henry VII, chosen by God to become King._

_Katherine laughed at him, mocking him she threw the truth at him like a bucket of cold water when she spat at his face: "Fate? You call it fate Your Majesty, Oh Henry, when your brother died and HE our Lord left you as King's succesor?"_

_"Shut up woman! Be watchful of your words for they may be your last!" Henry bellowed pointing a dangerous finger accusing her like she was some heretic, but Katherine wasn't intimidated, not this time after many years of repression and submission from His Majesty._

_"Am I scared? How can you think I can be scared? I am the daughter of Fernando and Isabel de Castilla Henry, I am not intimidated by a hollow King, and I will not let you put that bastard and that whore's son above my daughter, your only true legitimate heir!"_

_Her words cut through him like venom. _

_Did you not defy many times over, did I not win and you begged for my pardon afterwards? Henry thought, willing to prove to his wife that he was no longer the same love sick boy lusting after her. She was no longer the Constant Princess, the object of men's desire, all she was right now was a bitter old and decayed woman who couldn't stand the thought of being put aside by some English commoner._

_SCENE BREAK_

_"I have torn this Country apart for you!"_

_Henry bellowed at Thomas. He was tired of being defied by His Mistress, his so called wife and now Sir Thomas Moore. Was he not the King of England?_

_I am the King of England, I should be listened, I should be heard, my word is law!_

_Thomas worked hard not to snap at Henry that he was making a terrible mistake trying not only to divorce a lovely Queen and honorable woman full of 'virtue' like Katherine, but also anull their long life marriage to marry some commoner's daughter._

_"I will do what I must to keep England safe, you should know better than to question!"_

_It was the last thing Thomas heard before being dismissed by his old friend, the King. Henry was left alone to ponder on his thoughts, a ring passed on from father to son was in his middle finger, it had once belonged to Edward IV, his grandfather and mother's father before he died. He had passed it on to Elizabeth, his beloved daughter and his mother had passed it on to his father. Not Arthur, but him was the one chosen by his father to carry on the legacy of this ring, "with this ring Henry you will rule the world and maybe more someday. You will make England a strong flagship, be sure to make a strong Captain my son" it was his father's last wish that he turned England into a naval power, his grandmother had said her son had deposited all his trust and his Kingdom's fate on Henry's shoulders alone._

_~o~_

Cutter woke up drenched in cold sweat, at the same time that the special Victims Unit from the Manhattan divission woke from her nightmare. He got up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror, why was it he was being punished with these nightmares?

He tried recalling his last words in the dream, but again he couldn't. He gave himself a terrible headache when he tried very hard to remember the faces of the sad looking Queen next to him. There was a ball, that much he could remember, and then there was somebody standing next to him, not in the flesh but like a ghost whispering him about the responsibilities of his Kingdom ... then ... it all went blank, he remembered no more.

Why?

* * *

**CSU**

**Crime Lab**

**Melinda Warner and Dr. Huang**

Dr. Huang had been sent instead of Van Buren's and Cragen's team to see if Melinda had anything new to report on the ring they'd found beneath the boy's body.

Dr. Warner the Chief Forensic didn't mind Huang's prescene, she enjoyed someone other than Lupo or Bernard to talk to her without getting into an argument. She mentioned to Huan she found it strange that it wasn't Olivia or Elliot who came here to check on her like they did regularly, even more strange she said to the FBI Shrink was Detective Cyrus Lupo's reaction when he saw the ring. It was like some sort of familiarity had struck him with the object, Huang said it could mean something then again it could also mean nothing at all.

People's attention always sprang up in the prescence of shiny and precious objects, he said calmly. "Probably you are right, so ready to here this?" Melinda Warner asked.

"I find this weird, and to tell you the truth everyone seems to be up and down since this case started, including the Homicide and the DA's department working with us"

Dr. Huang raised an eyebrown in surprise. "Really" He asked with skepticism in his voice.

He watched closely the girl's body, there was something on her neck, on the far right. "Look at this" He said after he put on the sterile globes and pointed to the strange mark on the girl's neck.

"I know" Melinda walked to the body next to the girl, the boy had one too. "What are they?" Melinda asked confused as was her visitor of the strange tatoos, but no they couldn't be tatoos both thought. The design, Melinda recognized was not exactly ink, but not a birthmark either. "Then what is it?" She said to herself, without realizing she had asked the question aloud.

"You don't know?" Asked Huang, he was being skeptical about the whole issue that there was something strange sorrounding all of the involved Detectives in this case. It was just a murder case like any other, there shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, but for all the Detectives and even ADA's involved they had become obsessed that there was something, a force through someone that wanted them on this case. For what? they couldn't tell exactly Huang since they themselves did not know the answer.

"Could it be that something else is here, Elliot suffered a loss yesterday, his kid went missing one week and then found dead, could all of this be linked?"

Huang's concerned tone of voice concerned Warner as well, she would have to check the bodies for one more routine check, but she wouldn't do it alone, she would ask others from her Department to perform the routine check. Huang would be told first, somehow this insomnia case with the Detectives and the ADA's didn't seem normal.

"I know we will have to tell Cragen or Van Buren soon"

"I know" Confirmed Warner covering with the blank sheets the two bodies of their victims.

* * *

A/N: From the upcoming episode next week of Law and Order SVU where Stablers son is kidnapped *Spoilers* I assume him to be dead henceforth his nightmares and visions. Leave your reviews and comments!


	5. First Revelation

_A/N: Multiple Crossover_

_Based off the sciencie fiction book "threads" where anne and henry are reincarnated in the future and they meet again.  
First revelation shows here!_

same deal like always guys: i review your fics you review mine give it a chance :)  
~Val

_

* * *

_

_"You're not old enough to know how bad the world gets_

_Obviously Dr. you've never been a thirteen year old girl!" -Virgin Suicides (1999) my favorite movie of all times_

**~First Revelation~**

LAST CHAPTER:

Huang's concerned tone of voice concerned Warner as well, she would have to check the bodies for one more routine check, but she wouldn't do it alone, she would ask others from her Department to perform the routine check. Huang would be told first, somehow this insomnia case with the Detectives and the ADA's didn't seem normal.

"I know we will have to tell Cragen or Van Buren soon"

"I know" Confirmed Warner covering with the blank sheets the two bodies of their victims.

SCENERY CHANGE:

~o~

Stabler in his family in black mourning clothing were passing the remainder of the weekend locked inside their House. The House that had shared their joys, breakups and happiness now was stained with their sorrow.

_"Make haste" grumgled a figure Stabler couldn't make out, he or she had black mourning clothes as him, but the length of its cape had reached beyond its toes. The figure kept on grumbling with the same annoyed tone to make haste, but for whom? Elliot wondered, he knew very well it was not the time to dwell on strange memories of an unknown past, but somehow the death of his eldest son had triggered these visions._

_He would travel by barged from the landing at St. Janes', downriver to the Tower of London, he could hear the figure's thoughts say to him. The Thames, the River the barge was traveling by, was subject to strong tides, his strangers' inner voice informed him, which at times they could make pasage for any of the twenty barges that had been entering through London Bridge almost daily now.  
Many boatmen had their hands busy with the King's new decree, anyone who would not sign in his own handwriting his or her signature acknowledging the King as Supreme Head of the Church and Representative before God on Earth (something the stranger communicating to him said it was ridiculous), would be put in treason or put to death.  
Some men and brave women (mostly nuns) thought this new act from their Sovereign was witchcraft and heresy, no doubt, some said it was under the influence of the 'Concubine'._

_Elliot had gambled that these gards would not take this man (whom by some reason his conscience told him he was honorable) at such a risk that he might break free one day and come for their heads as revenge, but it was not so._

_The tide now rising after they disembarked; the guards walked forward, two of them Elliot noticed, and grabbed roughly the stranger with the black mourning clothes. He thought he would have more time, he whispered to Elliot, "but my time and luck both ran out when the King chose a new wife like the one I shove at his feet" he said goodbye to Elliot, his defeated looks telling him they would meet again, hopefully under better circumstances._

Elliot snapped, he heard his youngest daughter beginning to cry. It was hard for all of the family to come to terms that they would never see a dear member from their family walk though those doors again, but it was even harder on his twin. He was her other half and vice-verse, now that he was gone she felt like a huge hole had been pierced in her soul, and nothing the priests, shrinks or her father said could make it better.

* * *

**SVU Precint**

**1 week Later ...**

Elliot had not come back to work yet, no one including Olivia or Cragen reminded that his time of "mourning" was up. They had all grown with Elliot's kids, it was hard for them too to accept that his eldest son was gone. How could this have happened? They all whispered, none had words to tell Elliot when the funeral had taken place, Much had decided not to go, he said he was reminded of the little girl he always kept seeing in his old neighborhood asking "why?". She had been the ghost that had been haunting John Munch, aiming at his guilt for not helping the little girl when her mother had killed her, he had confessed this intimate episode of his life only to Olivia.

Olivia waited as the rest of the SVU team for Captain Cragen to come with the results of the Warner's autopsy.

As if on cue, Captain Cragen coming out from his Office handed the Forensics Report over to Finn. He said Warner had found more things out of the ordinary, not only they could not identify the prints on the body (Because they weren't on they system) but the FBI shrink could not make up his mind about the killer's motive.

"Maybe he is just some other nut" Munch said calmly.

Cragen shook his head, "No it doesn't make sense. We have had this week another murder very close to our precinct with a message 'you are next' and before this turns into a media circus, I want all of you to find out something solid about this nut case. Where he hides, where he might strike next, I don't care just find him guys"

* * *

**One Hogan Place**

**DA's Office**

**Jack McCoy**

**"You are not who you seem"**

"I beg your pardon Mr. Mayor but we haven't found any leads ... yes I understand, fine!" Jack hanged his phone up in rage. Everyone in this city was demanding for quick answers and to bring the perp to justice. He would if he had any leads on the perp.

Dr. Warner and Dr. Huang from the FBI could not make their minds up about the reports on the bodies, the strange tatoos all of the perp's victims had or the fact that this nutcase's prints weren't on the system. Dr. Huang was supposed to be the FBI's and SVU's best but so far he was doin nothing to help the Police or his Office catch the perp.

Surely, he had told himself at first when this case started, they will catch this criminal quick and have him behind bars with a guilty veredict before the end of the week.

The Investigation was taking a toll on everybody. He didn't want to be victim of supersticions and the same case of Insomnia that had been hitting all of the Detectives and his ADAs involved with this case.

Everything that had been happening in the last two weeks had been revolving around this case, it had become their obsession. He chose not to trouble himself and not think about his nightmares that had sprung since the murder of those two teens two weeks ago, but he couldn't help it. While his ADAs were having a lack of sleep, he was having a similar case but his weren't "visions" as Cutter and Cabbot called them.

The people who were in his "memories" shouting after him, praising him and later on towards the end of his life accusing him of the same heresy he would have earlier convicted them; he remembered **everything**. He remembered who this strange figure in black clothing was, he remembered who judge him, who betrayed him, and more importantly he remembered his name:

**Thomas Moore.**

* * *

A/N: Thought it would be better to end with the cliffy, now you know what to do keep those coming, yes your reviews!


	6. Stranger from afar

Disclaimer: The plot's mine.

Same deal thanks to all who have reviewed I have watched your fics most of you have awesome fics, to newcomers you review and I will check out your fics and give you a review.

I want_ MORE_ those **reviews** coming!

* * *

**Stranger from Afar:**

While Mike left for his Appartment, I kept going through the files of our two cases, one which was handled by our team in Homicide, the other SVU.

Alexandra Cabbot said she was having insomnia and couldn't make it to the hearing of one of her cases, I said I would gladly cover for her this time. It was no problem, I told myself, as Mike would say once to Jack: I live to serve. Of course Mike lieved to serve not Jack, God or me, in Mike's world there was only one person he served: himself.

I thought there might be some connection with both cases in Homicide and SVU department, but as I shuffled through both case files I found nothing. Zero, zip, no fingerprints, no clues that could lead us to the whereabouts of the perp. If this was one perp, my mind boggled. How was it possible one person alone could do all of this and drive the people of NY crazy? There had to be reason he had for doing all of these heinous crimes?

_Her father_, another man with the ego as big as the US like Mike, had told her that criminals didn't need to have a especial reason when commiting a crime; pretty much everything about them was motivated by their killer instinct after many years of repressing them. "When you cage the beast, the beast gets angry" he would tell her. This meant that whoever or whatever was out there, he was a lunatic who didn't live in the same world as normal people. Perp's reality was one of lunacy, where the rules of the law didn't apply.

How could they catch him then? I thought.

Some twenty years before when I thought life was absolute, there was no gray side, there was only good and evil, right and wrong. When you are a kid everything is so easy, God is in his heaven, he is up there watching over us, and if you do something good as my mother used to say, he would reward you in the afterlife with Heaven. What I would give to have that again.

Scrubbing my eyes, I tell myself this is not the time to think about the past or your feelings Connie! Focus on finding this perp, if Mike and Alex can't is your turn, my turn to outshine them.

There was trouble again, after I took the case files and drove to my appartment, when I openned by bedroom door and saw my lonely bed another flashback came to me:

_This was different, there was no crowned Queen, only a King._

_There was only **she**, and **she **was perfect. Katherine of Aragon sat on a throne made of mock gold, on top of her head rested beautiful white flowers, symbol of her virginity and the purity of her soul untouched by evil. With a great smile that she sent to her new husband, newly crowned King Henry the Eight, she said to him in a sure voice "Now I am Katherine"_

_"You will no longer be Catalina?" Asked the young seventeen year old boy, Connie took a closer look at the boy, she was shocked by his beautiful sky blue eyes, eyes that looked familiar._

_"No, from now on Your Majesty, you and I will forge an Empire and I will be hailed as Queen Katherine as you will be hailed as the greatest man in all Europe"_

_'Man' at the sound of that word Connie could see the young man's eyes beginning to lit up. His ego big as his smile, he leaned towards his soon to be Queen and kissed her without any restraint openly in public. _

_Moments later this woman whose hair was black as night, lips as red as blood and everything that made story of Snow White seem like something real and not something out of Brothers Grimm's morbid imagination; was crowned Queen Katherine, Consort of Henry VIII of England._

_All her dreams and hopes for the future now seemed secure, nothing Connie sensed coming from this woman's security, could possibly go wrong. _

_She didn't know why but she felt pity for this doomed Queen, like Anne Boleyn she was very sure of herself. She thought she was greater than everybody else, nobody could defy her, after all she was the trophy wife of Henry, the most celebrated monarch in all Europe._

_How wrong she was, how wrong she and her successor were. Connie could tell just by his looks that his ego was apeaced as soon as he got what he wanted, he loved the chase, he was a hunter and after his thrist for blood was satisfied and his prey devoured, he would go looking for his next meal._

_That was how men like Henry were. _

_She understood why women as intelligent as his first two Queens would fall for him, but in the end of the ceremony Connie began understanding the true reason behind Henry's appeal to the intellectual women. Henry was King, these women were ambitious, sadistic, machiavellous, intellectuals and highly cunning, but these women despite their ambition were also idealist. The ideals couldn't be carried out by women during the time at the start of the Reformation, they had to be through men's financial power and their authorities. Katherine and Anne thought they could get what they wanted marrying Henry, but in doing so, Connie thought, they lost more than what they'd sold their souls for._

_Connie said to the 'visions' that it was enough._

I openned my eyes and glanced at my appartment. Everything appeared normal, there was no people around me speaking in Latin or Spanish. No pageants, no exotic dresses or masks, no Henry. I was back.

I was to remain stuck in these strange visions, whatever they meant I thought they must be linked somehow with the murders.

Cyrus Lupo had told me had felt _something_ when he touched the ring, he said it was like recognition. But that is impossible, nobody had touched that ring (if it belonged who I suspected) in more than four hundred and fifty years. How could Lupo ... But then I stop, I remember Mike, Cabbot and half of the people involved in the two murder cases have told me before they had been having these dreams, these visions of themselves being in alternate realities.

Alex told me one week ago while she was with the Forensic team and Dr. Huang the SVU shrink, that she thought she heard someone whispering behind her the name "Regina". Huang explained it was the stress and the recent events that had followed Elliot's son's funeral. That could be true for the SVU team but for us in the Homicide Department, that explanation didn't satisfy me.

We hadn't known Detective Stabler's son or never been close to him or Alex, not the Detectives or Mike who seemed to be more affected by their Insomnia at least.

There was something here, an invisible force acting with a mind of its own. Evil, it was ridiculous but right now everything about this case seemed ridiculous.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I picked up the phone next to my bed, I was about ready to lie down. "Yes, hello?"

"Alex?"

"What ..."

"Slow down, please what did you say?"

Alex Cabbot was breathing rapidly, I could sense there was panic and distress in her voice.

"Alex be clear, what happened?" I cried and waited for Alex to give me her answer.

After seconds of waiting she finally replied. I nearly dropped to the ground. No, it couldn't be, no.

**"Connie! Connie!"**

"Yes. I am here" I reply slowly, trying to think clearly but I can't. My hand in my mouth so Alex can't hear my sobs I reassure her I will meet her in St. Jerome's Hospital if I can avoid traffic in half an hour.

Grabbing my coat and putting my globes on, I rush out of my appartment and head for my car.

Driving within the limits to avoid a traffic ticket, I try not to think about an injured McCoy. Jack is strong I know he can pull out of this one, he has escape death many times, it has always been the case of him worrying about Mike and me getting intro trouble.

_Connie, Connie,_ I could hear the strange voice at the back of my head, it scared me because I knew for a fact it wasn't my conscience. It was that strange hissing voice again that I always heard before I saw my visions.

I had not time for it.

I had to get to Jack.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, but there is a reason why I made this interlude, Connie's POV will become very important for the rest of the plot, she isn't *spoilers ahead, if you don't like give your review at once and don't read after this sentece!* one of the reborn souls but her role is just as important for bringing everybody. Next chapter: Cabbot has a vision of her past life discovering her true identity and we find out about Katherine (of Aragon).


	7. Dance with the devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

_I was watching this awesome tribute to the 1989 flick of batman with michel keaton and jack nicholson, and I thought the song (dance with the devil by breaking benjamin) would fit very well with this chapter_

_Some of the lyrics of the song will be used as dialogue as henry, jane, anne and other born again souls remember their past lives._

_warnings: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ANNE AND JANE._

_~O~O~O~O~O~_

_"I believed in you, I can show you that I can see right through" Jane cried at her brother Thomas, she warned him not to get close to Mary. She was the King's daughter after all. She may be a bastard but she was nonetheless the King's prizeless posession, and everybody knew that nobody took the King's posession without asking for her hand in marriage first._

_Mary was out of his reach, Thomas should lower his head in defeat but he wouldn't. He decided Mary Tudor would not escape his grasp that easily._

_"You are crazy brother, the King will have your head mark my words!" Jane swore before disappearing in a fog of mystery._

* * *

**"Say goodnight as we dance with the devil tonight**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye" ~Breaking Benjamin/ Dance with the Devil**

Connie looked at all the people present outside the Medical Ward. There was Detective Lupo, her partner Mike Cutter, Alex Cabbot, Bernard, Van Buren and the SVU Detectives. It was an unusual time for them to come together in this time of crisis. Nobody trusted each other anymore, and it was all because of a high insomnia rate among them. Nobody wished to talk about their dreams, they were all very private but Connie could tell by their looks they had all been subject to the same visions as her.

How much they had been exposed to them, she could not tell.

She moved closer to Mike, asking him about Jack's condition and whether they had any information about who was his attacker,

Mike shook his head, "We don't know yet if he is the same one we are after if that is what you men." he pointed out to the SVU Detectives. "I think they know more than they are letting on."

"Cabbot would have informed us" Connie said.

"Maybe she doesn't want us to get involved." He said.

She arched her eyebrows in confusion, it didn't make sense any of what Mike was accusing Cabbot of. "Why would she do that? Our boss has been shot, any information to the case she should tell us"

"It just happens that she belongs to the most secretive precinct that has stalled many investigations, not to mention they often go in favor or the defense and were responsible for Novak's firing"

"Novak brought it on herself" Connie said harshly defending Alex.

"Really?" Asked Cutter skeptical. "You don't really believe that Con. These detectives know more than they should, and we are going to get the true from them" He said finally moving over to talk to Cabbot who beckoned him to speak to Olivia and Elliot. Connie sighed and looked over to their own Detectives, she could tell they had no clue of what was going on.

* * *

**"Have you danced with the devil by the pale moonlight?"~Batman/Joker 1989**

_Jane Seymour had arrived to Court again, this time she wouldn't be lady in waiting to Her True Majesty Katherine of Aragon, but to Anne Boleyn, the "scandal of Christendom". Jane swore with both hands on the bible on orders of the Queen and her Chief Lady In Waiting Nan Seville, that she would always be loyal to her true Majesty and do nothing to endanger her or the Crown she served._

_Anne's cat like eyes scanned at Jane carefully. She seemed meek and weak at first sight, but looking closer Anne could see something hidden in the woman's eyes, ambition perhaps? Desire? Anne decided she would have to be watched closely._

_"Our only danger is the King chooses a maid or lady at Court we cannot control, one whose desire is to be like you" Her father's words ringed the mental alarms in Anne's head. Could Jane Seymour, this pale and meek thing, possibly be this girl?_

_Would she seek the throne and walk over her as she had with the Spanish mare?_

_Only time would tell ... if (that is) Anne let her._

_~o~O~o~o~_

Fate's Agents watched closely as Connie Rubirosa returned to her dark blue car and drove off.

"You think she will be a problem?" The elder agent asked his partner, "Rosa".

_Rosa _nodded, Connie was certaintly, she voiced over to "Carl" an anomaly, the strangest they had encounter. Existance was at risk because of one woman's intrusion. It was written by the hand of destiny that Henry should either choose: Anne or Jane. There was no other vintage, either Anne or Jane would have in the end the King's heart.

"You think we should kill ..."

"No" _Rosa_ snapped quickly turning to face _Carl_ -"We have greater things to worry about, don't forget _my husband_ is still egocentrical and fickle in his likings, he is either waiting to choose the whore or the pale girl Seymour" she pointed her finger out to the next lawyer who walked after Connie from the Hospital building. Alexandra Cabbot.

_So_ he thought, _this woman is one of the two our "new Majesty" must choose, fate really was gentle to _the rival_ turning her into a greater beauty_

"You shouldn't stare too long at her, she might notice and you don't want _him_" following Cabbot was now Cutter he was busy in his conversation with her, but despite _Carl's_ curiosity, _Rose _pointed out at the woman on the far left, Detective Benson, "no wonder"

"What?" he asked.

"After all these years my Mary has had time to think about her father, she used to love him and would have given the world for him, now she has turned her rage for the men who have hurt her in the past and in this time to her dual sense of justice. Mary always wished to be an agent of fate, she thinks she is doing justice but she is still dealing in black and white." The old Queen chuckled. "Things never change, you can change a person's face, nationality and her destiny but the person itself will never change"

Thomas Boleyn arched his eyebrows with interest. "Funny I could have said the same thing about you _Princess Dowager_"

She spat: "If you and your daughter hadn't ruin everything you and me would not be stuck in this time continuum distress. My daughter would have made a great Queen, but you and your whore daughter and adulter son the sodmite had to ruin everything! Now look at my daughter, lost without an identity, she can't decide if she can trust her father, her real father from her real past anymore"

"And if you hadn't been so stubborn about your position you could have avoided your daughter much suffering." He replied, his words cutting through Katherine's soul greater than any knife or past suffering she had been subjected from Henry's denial.

He had a point, but the old Queen would never admit to it, she was too proud to admit that she could have been wrong, that she was in parts responsible for her daughter's suffering. Nonetheless; right or wrong Thomas Boleyn or "Carl" was right to be worried about fate's anomaly: Connie, years of planning from Fate and Destiny could be overturned by her existance.

They had shot Thomas Moore, a task that wasn't difficult for the elder Boleyn to do, he never liked Moore, he saw him as a stiff and a man without no personality or true intellect whatsoever. A looser and a close minded, it was he who was the heretic. He could have shot him square in the chest if he wanted, but "Rose" (Katherine) stopped him before he was about to deliver the killer blow. The woman still had feelings for this old fool.

**_She_** was right, looking at Cutter smiling at Alexandra Cabbot, a different smile one of amusement and interest; _some things _really _never change._


	8. Love songs are killin' me

_A/N: For my abscence I decided I would give this small interlude, big revelation HenryAnne shippers would love this._

_I found this song would fit Katherine and Thomas awkward relation ship._

_thanks to those who have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it,_

_if you haven't you know what to do._

_~Val_

_

* * *

_

_"Ther curtain's closed, there is no way home ~__Love songs they kill me: Cinema Bizarre_

**~Love songs are killin' me~**

_"They kill me now"_

Ross (Katherine) didn't want to admit to Thomas Boleyn's former self that she felt something (still) for Thomas Moore, their history was old history. It was buried, their former bodies did not matter as much as what they were trying to accomplish.

Fate had given them a second chance if they succeeded in making Henry find his true soulmate.

What was going on right now was the never ending battle of the wills, free will -fate had told her.

Whom Henry would choose shouldn't trouble her; her man had been a bad man to her. He had thrown her away like a rag doll to marry that_ whore_ and then he did the same to his _Queen_. She hated seeing how she was regarded as a protofeminist icon by today's feminists. How could they view that homewrecking slut as their icon? Were they aware how much was the harm she caused to Katheirne and her daughter to get what she wanted?

True women succeeded through other means besides their feminine wiles, that method was only left to sluts.

Thomas or _Carl_ did not agree with Katherine's judgment. He thought the former _Princess Dowager _was being clouded by her silly feelings towards her daughter and that stiff lawyer -Moore.

_"The Curtain is closed ..._

_this case is a mess, the one has gone"_

Thomas wanted to understand men's nature to care.

_"Train to attack, watch all black_

_I never thought they'd get me"_

Here was Henry VIII walking in Mike Cutter's body being escorted by his daughter's new reeincarnation, Alexandra Cabbot. He was smiling at her, he was being a true gentleman.

In their time and place His Majesty would have never showed such weakness to another peer, much less to the daughter of a commoner. Henry was used to getting what he wanted, but that was another time. _This Henry_ [he was reminded] was not a King anymore, he was a man who worked for the law and served the people. Like his daughter his life was dedicated for the people, but beneath all that bull he was now, Henry remained unchanged on one thing: winning.

His Majesty was a victory fan not a loosing man.

His daughter was the same, everything she wanted she would get and her opinions (she would say to her ladies) you would like them; one way or the other their way always succeeded, but the King had bested Anne when he decided she was no longer worth the wait for his desired male heir.

He couldn't believe he got one from that pale girl Seymour. Life was full of surprises.

With a broad, theatrical and teasing bow of his head, he made his daughter's new form laugh. _Anne_ or Alexandra yearned to break free of her nightmares, and the only way she could was to remember who she _really_ was.

He told Katherine his daughter would dazzle the lion's heart one more time, it was only natural. She didn't posses the same dark looks or alluring hooks that had first captured the King's soul when he set eyes on her.

Mary never had the same beauty as Anne. She was pretty and well natured, but her beauty was plain as all English Roses that floated around in Court, his daughter's words. Anne was a mature woman, he would have been proud to call her his heir if she had been born a man.

* * *

_"Love songs they kill me"_

It occurred to Henry, when he and Alex took a ride in his car to his appartment that Connie might have liked their company.

He was always shy when it came to tell Connie about his feelings for her.

What would Connie want to do with a man like him? He asked himself. He was definetly not her type.

Alex said to Mike they had to analyze the case files from both of their cases to see if they could find any missing link between the murders and Jack's shooter.

_"These tainted words made to hurt"_

Cutter could not form a link between Jack's shooter and the victims. The bullets were of different caliber as the MO.

"Any luck?" She asked.

Cutter shook his head. He didn't second guess what was bugging his subconscience: why hadn't he asked Connie instead to his appartment instead of Cabbot? She was his partner after all; she would have dealt this situation better with him than Alex from SVU.

It occurred to Alex the same thing regarding Cutter, he might have preferred Rubirosa's company over hers but Connie hadn't seem happy with Cutter asking her. There was something going between those two. It wasn't her business but she wanted to know more about their platonic relationship. Half the people in Homicide and with the DA knew about their tension, it was only a matter of time before either one of them blurted out what they really felt for each other.

"I might have to call a press conference, if that is you aproove. If Jack dies ..."

Cutter cleared his throat cutting her in the middle of her sentence, "Jack is not going to die, and there will be no press conference. Until we find who the possible killer is, no one does nothing **without my permission.**"

During the next hours the time spent on Jack's case led nowhere. Cabbot concluded it would do no good looking at the files for answers, who ever their perp was; he or she had done a good job covering up his tracks.

"Well good time wasted then" Mike said standing up and going to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. "Want some?" he asked his _partner._

"Sure why the hell not" she replied.

He grabbed another one and brought it over to the couch, sitting next to her.

There was a long silence, hardly anything to talk about. Alex should just leave, what was she doing here anyway? She and Cutter clearly didn't see eye to eye on the facts; he was better off with Rubirosa on this.

She decided she was going to leave but all of a sudden a flashback came to her,

_It occurred to Nan that she might have liked it just as well if it had been Henry instead who came to her appartments in Greenwich and personally became her escort to the Tower of London._

_Anne posed no threat to the Duke of Suffolk and his men. She said that whatever her husband's will was, her duty was to comply without complaint._

_She fell to her knees when she arrived to the Tower, she had earlier begged His Grace, Charles Brandon to tell His Majesty of her good will and her willingness to surrender before them. The constable Master Kingston had said he would try make her stay as "comfortable as possible" when she heard this she went into fits of laughter, scaring the constable thinking she'd gone mad. Moments later as it came it went, she told the Constable falling on her knees to please for her sake believe she was innocent and not put her inside. The constable was not convinced by her act, he regarded her as nothing more than a show, "display of good acting"._

_Her showcase would not work with the man with the heart of ice. He had hardenned his soul for all the prisoner, all traitors to His Majesty that came to the Tower._

_Anne Boleyn, soon to be Lady Anne would be no different, she would cause no big impression on his heart._

_"Please sir" She begged him one more time, like His Majesty he showed no remorse for pushing her away._

_When she was escorted to the Tower, she knew her days were numbered._

Alex gasped recovering from the aftershock of her memory. Why now? Why was she having these awkward flashbacks?

_Henry, Elizabeth ... Boleyn, Mary_ they had all sounded very familiar, and not just from her old history lessons in college, but every name she heard in her dreams brought her closer to the true, and this last flashback ... _she remembered now._

_Everything._

Cutter looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Alex?"

What Alex did next surprised him.

"What the?" he didn't see that coming. He put his beer down and rubbed his cheek. _What is wrong with everyone now?_

Alex stood up and trembling from her last memory she shouted at him insults. "You! How could I not see that out of all the men in that Office, it had to be you. You had to be him, it was you all along. I was blind not to see through you back then, as right now!"

Her finger pointed at him, hewas bewildered by her words.

"The signs were there all along?"

"Signs of what? What the hell is going on?"

Their voices dropped. The last proof she needed to make sure he was her husband; Cutter narrowed his eyes and within seconds it was like the world had stopped for them.

_"Because I am already dead, and I just cannot bear to hear your words no more"_

**_"You lied to me, you were not who you pretended to be ..." Anne with one shoulder carrying their "daughter" Elizabeth, she grabbed His -no, Mike realized, _his-_ hand and forced him in another desperate attempt to listen,_**

**_"Your Majesty ... Henry"_**

**_"No it was all a set up, it was all arranged you never loved me!" I did not show her emotion, why would I when I had risked the whole British Isles to please her? What good did she bring me? Like Katherine she only gave me a daughter when she promised me a son!_**

**_It was no good to listen to this wench, he had a better maiden, a fair Lady who would never betray him. _**

**_Anne was pushed away and she succumbed to the ground crying in hysterics. "For the love of our child Elizabeth"_**

**_I turned to her, it was the last time I would ever see her, and I yelled at her with distaste and venom flowing through my voice; it wasn't only directed at her but also at Elizabeth. I took one good look at the little girl. Could she really be mine and not Sir Norris'?_**

**_"Leave!"_**

Cutter returned to the present, apalled by what he had made all of those women he once called his sweethearts go through.

_"These tainted words made to hurt, caressed with it's knife,_

_eating my mind, when will each bind;_

_I am begging please Lord knows!_

_This case is a mess._

_This one has gone ~_

_Love song they kill me, _

_they kill me_

_love songs are killing me, are killing me right now"_

"Anne?" He asked, his mouth open and amazed to see how much she had changed.

"Henry" She confirmed her old voice returning.

* * *

A/n: Evil cliffy


	9. Bound to Obey and to Serve

**Disclaimer:** The plot's mine.

I want_ MORE_ those **reviews** coming!

* * *

_"Bound to Obey and to Serve" ~Jane Seymour's Motto_

_(Especial thanks to Dina, thanks sis for the quotes and helping me write the last part of the chapter)_

_"All our young lives we search for someone to love. Someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope. All the while wondering if somewhere, somehow, there's someone perfect who might be searching for us" ~Daniel Sterm narration in Wonder Years_

Beneath the stains of time, the feelings had begun to reappear for Henry and Anne. They could be in different bodies, different jobs, and personalities but their feelings about what had happened remained the same.

_You could have it all..._ he had promised her everything, England, the world. It was all hers, all she had to do was ask and he would give it to her. But the one thing she promised, she could never give. A male heir, a son to carry on with the Tudor legacy. His legacy that was left by his father to carry on after the Battle at Bosworth Field. His grandmother had said all you need is to have a son, anything else doesn't matter.

Now Cutter understood the dreams, his reluctance to tell Connie of his feelings ... everything.

It seemed so surreal to be in the same place with the woman he beheaded, but that (he said to himself) was a long time ago. Those people were long gone, all that remained were hurtful memories of what they had once been. What good it was to dwell in the past? They had a murder case to investigate, and much as he wanted to yell in his old self at the woman (he still felt) had taken everything, he had greater things to worry about.

"Wait, you can't just walk away!" Alexandra cried, her voice sounded as outraged as when Anne had screamed at Henry for flirting with the French's Ambassador's niece and not making a decent effort to start negotiations with the King of France to give his youngest son's hand in marriage with their daughter, the rightful Princess Elizabeth.

She remembered every little thing he put her through in the last days of their marriage. He had said their daughter was nothing more than a mistake, and accused her of witchcraft and incest. The last had been the greatest affront by His Majesty. Witchcraft, adultery she could bear coming from Henry, but of Incest with her brother? Certainly not!

"That was not my, I mean his fault. Alex we have greater things to take care of than dwell in the past, how do we know is even real?"

"I know it's real" she said decisively.

With shaking his head he thought he could disregard the matter altogether but truth was, Mike didn't want to leave his past behind. He wanted to find more.

"This is going to be the death of me" He said rubbing his face.

"It was the death of me Mike Cutter, or should I say Henry Tudor. You really haven't changed you know"

Mike's eyes went wide. "Oh really" he asked in a skeptic tone.

"No, you are still the same arrogant bastard. You hurt more than you help on the prosecution,"

"I work for justice same as you" He cried.

"No, you nail the victims to the wall just so you can get your conviction. For our boss' sake I will work with you on this one, but we do it by the book" Alex firmly said.

He shook his head and gave her a small grin followed by mock laughter, "Oh Alex" he said amused, "you still think this is law school? How much procedures have you and your detectives broken to get rapists convincted"

"That is different! We were working for the victim's sake not just to get a conviction that would make us look good" she defended but Cutter kept on with his mock laughter.

His grin widened as he streched his hand and pointed a guilty finger at her. "I work for the cases too, except my victims half of the time are dead and I do whatever it takes by the law's rules to make sure murderers and scum don't roam the streets of New York. Like it or not **_Councilor_** sometimes we have to pull aside our feelings for the victims and do our job to protect the greater good, to protect the people that put us in this Office"

"That was always your favorite phrase: _the greater good_"

"It had some value, and it still has so you better get off your ass and help me find our perp, I swear after this is over you can ..."

"Can what? Go back because I assure you I damn will go back where I belong" She grabbed all her folders and put them in her bad and walked out of his appartment giving a loud bang when she closed the door.

Cutter, now Henry fully recovered of all of his memories threw his beer accross the living room. "Damn it!" He cried.

It never occurred to him that he would be stuck in this case with the person he hated the most after Cromwell. Where was that traitorous scum Cromwell who had paired him with that horrendous Flander's Mare? He hoped he would never see that bastard again, even reincarnated.

One time was enough; the only good thing he ever brought him was a good argument to break free from Rome.

He went to rub his face again, now with both hands.

Snap out of it, his mind said. You are not Henry, he is long gone. But how could he snap from that man's old self when it was a part of him?  
He was Henry.

He was trained to attack and ruin everything he touched!

He had ruined Mary, he had ruined his family, his loves, his wifes ... everything.

* * *

**_"The opposite of loneliness, it's not togetherness. It is intimacy." ~Richard Bach in The Bridge Accross Forever: A Love Story_**

Rosa turned off her radio. Thomas Boleyn said never to touch his radio, so she had brought on the next day after he had shot _Thomas Moore (Jack) her own radio._ She didn't like being stuck together with Thomas, he was a mean man. A dishonorable man, her mind whispered to her. Late at night since Fate brought them back, she had been starting these weird conversations with her inner voice, trying to reconnect with the innocence that had formed part of Catalina before her mother had taken her by the hand to witness one of the most violent takeovers of Spain over conquered Moor territory.

Since then, Catalina always yearned to be back to the old days of comfort when she would be a happy kid again.

It was not so, life was never fair to Katherine. She was always someone else, she could never have a defined identity. To some she was Catalina, to others she was the anglo version of her Castillian name ~Katherine, and to other she was just plain and simple Catherine, the wronged wife.

Westminster, the place where she felt had been her home for more than two decades was nothing more than a museum and an aparallel for tourists to see the splendor of the old and current Monarquy. What had happen to the old days when people would bow their heads in respect?

Their time was long gone, she didn't understand why now? Why Henry?

What was so especial about these two women that he had to decide which to pick, and judging by the looks of her former husband coming from his building and getting ready to leave, she saw in his deep blue eyes the burning of desire. She knew this very well. For more than twenty years they had shared a bed together. It was the same hungry desire that had always formed part of the chase; his constant chase after his desired women, she had formed part of it once.

She was scared, as it was because her mission was that he choose only Jane or Anne, there was no other way around fate's commands. It had to be Jane or Anne, nobody else. But he was getting too involved with this woman: Consuela Rubirosa.

Could it be like Carl said: Consuela was very much alike in appereance and personality as his former daughter Anne Boleyn? Could he maybe looking for a second chance, but not trhough Anne, but through an emulation of her older self? That had to be it, there was no other explanation for his attraction towards his partner.

But, since yesterday on a visit from fate's many random ones, she had been told Henry and Anne remembered_ everything_. It was a matter of time, Thomas Boleyn kept saying, when Henry would decide: Jane vs Anne?

The poor man, she really showed him pity for his false hopes; thought that Henry would pick Anne now Alexandra Cabbot. What was so especial about Alexandra Cabbot or Anne's new body? She was no longer a dark beauty, she was just as plain as any former_ English Rose_.

Jane Seymour's new self, now she looked more beautiful than Anne Boleyn's new self.

To get Cutter to pick they would have to act quickly and put Jane in their way.

She clicked the screen of her Iphone. "Thomas" He answered her back with his rough voice, "What do you _say _Princess?"

"I am not up for your sarcasms, you want Henry to pick then lets move on, have you sent the death threat"

"I have" he responded "but I was enraged not to kill her, I have to say I am surprised we will use her. Funny."

"What is?"

"That," he replied slowly, "she ended up being a lawyer, I would have never thought she would have it in that small brain of hers, but, before I hear your sarcasm dripping with more venom Rosa, I will leave you to follow Cutter."

* * *

**_"The curtain is close now way home" ~Love songs are Killin' me by Cinema Bizarre_**

This case is a mess, she said to nobody in particular.

She sometimes missed working for Jack McCoy, but those long days of having to deal with his ego and his decissions were long gone. She was happy where she was now, in the middle of cases she could care and work indepently with no control freak boss looking after her every move.

Jamie Ross heard of the latest news. She wished the best, Jack was a good DA, who knew what would happen if they got one on one. She could probably have a hard time going against him, but against his EADA Cutter? That would be a laugh, she said again to no one in particular as she was the only one left in the Office.

Cutter seemed to be a tough SOB, but she had tougher SOBs she worked for, despite what Cutter tried to emulate from McCoy and previous ADAs he could never be McCoy. McCoy was one of a kind, and he pulled through knowing him, in their short time they worked together as partner, he would come out stronger than ever.

"Good luck Jack"

She had decided to leave early. For weeks she could not sleep alright because of those crazy nightmares.

She knew what they meant, and she knew what they were trying to say, but she could not take the same direction as she took years ago when she married that man, or better yet: when her former self married Henry.

_"What have I become my sweetest friend, _

_everyone I know ~goes away in the end"_

_"And you could have it all, my Empire of dirt_

_I will let you down: I will make you hurt"_

Love songs, and couples that fell in love were a waste of time, that much Jane Seymour's new self learned by now. It was no use dwelling in the past and knowing Henry he probably thought the same. She couldn't believe he was Cutter, but remembering his eyes on the tv screen, it was the same look of arrogance and mistrust that Henry often had.

Jane always thought she was the only one who could understand him, but she was wrong.

He is going to pick Anne or that lovely Anne want to be assistant, Connie Rubirosa. The latter emulated everything Anne was, why shouldn't he pick her?

_"I wear this crown of thorns ... upon my liar's chair._

_Filled with broken thought I cannot repair_

_Benath the stains of time, the feelings dissappear._

_You are someone else, _

_I am still right here"_

She checked her watch, it was time to go.

Wasting no more time she got on the elevator and patiently waited until she reached the parking lot. She knew what was waiting for her home, another endless night of nightmares and lost memories, but she didn't care. It was better than nothing and having these memories while she was at work.

Whoever fate was, or if fate really existed, he or she was twisted ti bring all of them back together.

It wasn't that Jamie Ross had hardened her heart at the old memories when she had been Jane Seymour; it was the realization of all the pain she would have to go through again to be reunited with her love.

Love, she thought bitterly, it came to the death of me. What good is it now?

_"What I have become my sweetest friend"_

She got to her car, started to drive and passed the buildings that she thought were London's Westminster and the old villages of the British Isles.

* * *

_"Everyone I know goes away in the end._

_And you could have it all ~my Empire of Dirt,_

_I will let you down,_

_I will make you hurt"_

Fate was looking from her every day spot surveying Jane Seymour's (Jamie Ross) activities.

It was getting hard for fate to understand human kind. Why couldn't this triangle love be conscious enough to see that one day, maybe not today and certainly not tomorrow (mused Fate) they would have to make the choice? It was inevitable, it was written.

Humans were a mystery to Fate. They yearned to be loved but subconsciously when they got what they wanted, they ccan't help but hurt their loved ones and so it began -a never ending cycle of regret, love, hate and violence.

What really moved human kind for the worst or the best of their abilities was not hatred or desire, but love.

And love alone could heal the old wounds.

Henry needed to see beyond his damn pride the two marvelous women that had been his destiny, Anne and Jane. Each were especial in their own way, but Henry's flaws always drove them appart.

_"If I could start again, a million miles away_

_I would keep myself, I would find a way" ~Hurt by Johnny Cash_

Fate sighed, she should know better than to pass judgment. Her own creations were her own flaws, but she had nothing better to do than observe and judge.

* * *

A/N: AU, Jamie Ross had been Jack McCoy's partner when he was EADA after his first assistant in the post (Claire Kincaid) died in a car crash with a former Homicide detective (Briscoe). I am changing some of the profile regarding Jamie Ross and what happened to her after Jack McCoy so yes she is Jane.

Same deal guys, you read review I will read and review your story.


	10. We all go back to the source

**Disclaimer:** The plot's mine. I am back from my holidays got back to school, it was exhausting but I got my inspiration again, here you go and I expect reviews the fuel to this story. Review!!!

* * *

**"We all go back to the Source"**

_"Now my love ... let me conceive" She said, she let her hand slide her way through his fingers. They had waited for nearly seven years! Now it was the time ... time had been cruel, but no longer._

_Henry caressed her fingers ~gently, like they were made of soft fabric, he was afraid he would break her but he promised that he would not be rough.  
With Katherine it had only been duty ... with Anne ~it had been much more.  
He was complete with her, with every stroke, every thrust, he felt like he was going to heaven and then ... the dream ... was gone when she pulled apart, exhausted; they laid on each other's arms, falling asleep with ease._

That had been in _Calais_, this was New York. There were no warm feeling, no love, no desire or yearning for **her **to come back.

Anne Boleyn was a thing of the past, he would do better to get over it, his mind pleaded that if he wanted to go back to normalcy, is what he should do ... forget he was ever in love with **that **woman, or that he was Henry VIII.

Cutter walked to his toilet, he needed to _see_ for himself if he had his _old eyes._

Closing in, he had shut his eyes, he didn't want to look before time. He needed the element of surprise, it was the only thing old that remained with his new self. He was guiding himself to the mirror, though his eyes were shut, through his arms extending forward to make sure he didn't hit himself on the head. When he was sure there was solid object, crystal like (he could feel it, tapping it two times) with his fingers, he let his arms fall on his sides and he openned them.

They were the same eyes ... blue, cold, gray, blue eyes. Cold, unemotional ... just like him.

He was Henry .... _"I am the King of England!"_

Yes he _had been_ ... but now he _was Michael Cutter_ ~Executive Assistant District Attorney working for Jack McCoy's Office.

_Jack ... Jack ... Where have I seen you before?_

_"Harry ... why use amounts of money to go to war, when you can spend it on the welfare of your people?"_

_"I intend to be a just ruler Thomas ... I really do, but tell me" Henry paused from his excitement turning serious to his old mentor.  
"Was Henry V remembered for the universities or the alms he gave to the poor ... No he was remembered because he won the battle of Agincourt -that battle made him famous Thomas ... it made him _**Immortal**_!" Henry cried leaving Sir Thomas to rub his temple._

_Henry could tell ~his mentor was wondering whether or not he had taught his student well. But Henry was no longer a pampered Prince, he was a King now and if he wanted his authority to be known, and to be immortalized to future generations, he had to go to war ... and make sure to humiliate Francis by destroying the French._

No, it could not be so easy. Thomas was dead ... just like him, and he wasn't coming back. Anne, Mary, he had been having dreams about all of them, but in none of his dreams did he feel Thomas close to him.

Thomas was a mentor and a stubborn old fool who had caused his own death! _That was Henry talking_ now, Cutter realized. But both his old and new self that were before in conflict after "Anne" or "Alex" left them, agreed that Jack, in no way, shape or form could be Sir Thomas Moore.

Jack was proud, yes much like Thomas; but he lacked the devotion and the fervor to his corrupt religion that had doomed the self proclaimed martyr. Jack was cunning and less passionate than his mentor ... but Jack _was Michael Cutter's mentor_.

Both had been his mentors, and both had helped him to elevating his career. Thomas with his education about the law of man and God, and staying after night discussing the heavens ... he had been sure He would be prepared for the time when He became King, He was fully prepared.  
Jack McCoy after he had been appointed the new DA he had made a bad call putting somebody untrustworthy as his second, deciding it was not too late ~he appointed Cutter. He was a pain in the neck to both Thomas and Jack, on times Henry wanted to yell to his mentor's face that he was a blind fool, but out of respect he never had the guts to do it. With Jack he had shouted, because Jack did not have the same status as Thomas had, but the similitude between their confrontation and late discussions after every law case ... was uncanny.

Only now he realized he wasn't just working to solve the attempted murder of his boss, he was working to solve the would-be-crime of his mentor Sir Thomas Moore.

* * *

Rosa watched as her _husband, Henry or Cutter sped of _in his car. He was without a doubt headed to the hospital. Fate had told Rosa, his ex husband had just _found out the truth. _He was faster in this time than when he'd been King of England. Always pamepred, always throwing tantrums, and his heirs (sadly in her view point) had not been all that different.

Katherine of Aragon would have knelt before Cutter and tell him to make peace with Mary, all that she suffered for His Majesty to be happy with her, everything she gave up, even now her suffering was greater than all the whores or other children (legitimate or not) he'd had after or before Mary. She wasn't going to do it on this ocassion, but when he finds out about Jane, which she was sure he would, she would kneel in front of him and let him know all that she and her daughter have had suffer because of him.

* * *

_Fate watched_ Michael's heart being torn to pieces with the realizations of his two lovers' identities. Jamie Ross and Alexandra Cabbot. The former he hadn't known personally in the present, but seeing her now ~he remembered her all too well and so did she.

By all the universe's power she commanded thanks to _Her, the Deity, Empress of all that had been, was and _possible _would be, _fate had willed for Jamie to find Michael Cutter on her way to the hospital ward to see her old boss, Jack McCoy. The reaction had been one of shock and unbelief.  
Jamie had been the first to speak, her words unpleasent she begged him to go and never ask of her if that was (she voiced) what his intentions were. Michael Cutter was not taken back by her tone of voice, as if he expected it, he let out a perfectly rehearsed speech to justify his past sins but to his misfortune, it didn't convince Jane Seymour or Jamie Ross, the woman who had now hardened herself to resist her former love's charms and apologies.

Fate wanted Jamie to run, but not the direction of the hospital exit where her car was waiting; but to the arms of a King who had loved, killed, and punished all those who stood in his way of happiness with his Guinevere, his muse.

Anne was the fire, the pasion, but Jane was the control, the reason. Together they made an excellent pair, and more importantly, his daughters were happily reunited with their father thanks to this woman, even if it wasn't only her who acted on their behalf, she was the backbone of the family's union. She was cunning as her predecesor, but she was calmer and silent, she was a careful watcher, never to make the same mistakes of Anne Boleyn or the headstrong Infanta. Jane was the perfect example of the gray line humans walked, and the balance between love and ambition.  
But, Henry did not want Jane only, he still yearned for Anne and much to fate's disgrace he now yearned for another. One that was now completely out of his reach ~Connie Rubirosa.


	11. Scream

_A/N: Really feel bad that I left all of you people down for all this period of time. But what can I say life happens? Dina and me were like crazy not to fail science and political science, and then of course there was lab which was a real bummer because I don't like my lab professor, but I can't tell you why since it will take all day long and I know you want me to stop blabbering and actually start with the chapter ..._

_So, here it goes and thanks before I forget to everyone who has reviewed, I assure you wont be disappointed._

* * *

**"Scream"**

_Henry sped up to see Anne. He was enraged when he heard Cromwell whisper in his ear, his breath ragged and the man seemed beaten like a dog. The Queen has miscarried My Lord. That had been enough. He didn't care if Cromwell was disrespectful. He had only heard the first part of the man's sentence -regarding Anne's miscarriage. The whore had miscarried his son! His son! His precious little boy._

_She would pay. _

_This was grief beyond any insult she had done before._

_When she had borne him Elizaebth, he had forgiven her because their child was so precious, so beautiful and she looked so innocent. Every inch of the Princess his firstborn daughter, Mary, had not been. And, his mind added, she was healthy. Unlike Katherine's many miscarriages, Anne's first birth had resulted in a healthy daughter._

_If they could have a healthy daughter, he had said to his "wife" that it was a good sign by the Lord that He would bless them with a healthy baby boy. But he was wrong._

_One good look at the witch ..._

_"Your Majesty!" She cried, he could hear no longer, he wanted to get out and start the divorce proceeding. No, his mind suddenly cried, he would not make the bitch pay with a lenient or not a fit punishment at all! She would be made an example to every English subject. Unlike the Spanish witch Katherine of bloody Aragon, Anne had not powerful allies as his brother's wife. She would fall by the neck easily ..._

Cutter woke from his nightmare. More like ancient memory, he thought.

It was not fair. Why was he haunted by this selfish man's memories? Hadn't he moved on? Hadn't he proved himself in the eyes of the Higher Courts? The cours of the law and New York's State that he was a capable and fair man of Justice?

He guessed that the Powers that be or whatever sick humor the Great Man upstairs was out there had, was one that had and still to this point, been screwing up his current life. He went to the fridge. He could not have a goodnight sleep since he had gone to see Jamie Ross. She had rejected him, though unlike Alex or Anne, whatever entity's presence was stronger, in a more "civil" and less agressive manner. But it was rejection nonetheless. And then there was Connie of course, she didn't want to talk to him. She was "Civil" like Jamie, but passive agressive like Alex at times. If it had to do to the case she would engage in conversations with Mike, if it didn't have to do with police or Jack at all then she would cease to speak.

He rubbed his eyes. It was three o' clock in the morning. Always three fucking o' clock in the morning. This was getting ridiculous.

He grabbed the beer and drank almost all of it in one large gulp. He sighed deeply. He threw the can, it didn't matter where it land, he just wanted to hear it shatter, somehow evoking a similar situation many years ago when he had realized that all the night would end up the same, alone.

_It had been three days since his Master's execution. Cutter could see his old self naked in his Royal bedchamber. He was tossing and turning at all sides violently. Waking and drenched in cold sweat, Henry or rather he, walked to an old piece of furniture that he normally used to toss all his coats, he thought as Henry that for a minute there, was the shadow figure of Sir Thomas Moore coming from the grave to consume his soul or to absolve him of his sins. But then as soon as both old and new self approached, they saw that there was no Sir Thomas._

_And it was here Cutter realized that his old self, the King whispered "Three o'clock" the meaning of his nightmares finally became clear._

_It was no coincidence that since Jack's attempted murder ... Cutter like Henry had begun tossing and turning in his modest bed. The nightmare of his old mentor figures haunting his dreams, and every night from hereon he would wake up at the same unholy hour_

_

* * *

___

A.N: Sorry for such short chapter but it was meant just to show more of Thomas moore and Henry connection which I know many fans are interested because of what showtime portrayed it as, and I wanted to exploit on that really bad, even though history well it was very different their relation, much more distant than the Tudors showed.

Next:

Jamie looked at her younger self. She was full of hope, young, supple and yet so naive. How could she be so innocent? So stupid not to have seen the life of misery that would have awaited her being next to that pig, that swine and slob?

Yes, Henry might have changed, but Cutter still had that man's eyes and his voice reminded her of him.

She couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't sleep or think in her cases without thinking of Cutter and Henry. She wanted him out of her soul, her life and out of her mind! He had hurt her, he had never forgiven her for the Pilgramage of Grace. And a son! What a laugh that was! Henry had killed her when he said he cared more about his own son than Jane's health, and besides she didn't forget what her "Dear" and cold brother Edward had told her: "His Majesty you better be careful, for I fear that if you keep pushing it Jane he might make you meet the same fate as your predecesors! Already he speaks of the ladies he saw at your wedding" -Henry had regretted their marriage. Had she lived, she would have been too naive, too innocent still and boring for him.

Henry was a man who wanted action, fire and danger and Jane did not qualify on any of those for his ideal woman. Neither did Anne though, for that matter. The woman though fiesty and extremely passionate about her sexual relationship with Henry, was too rebellious and vulgar for his taste, Jane felt.

If Henry could have fusion Jane and Anne together he might have had the perfect woman, but this was not so. Jamie Ross and Alexandra were very much alike as their old counterparts, and sad to say (though also relieved by it) Henry seemed to have no longer any interest for them. His eyes were now fixates on his Assistant District Attorney -Connie Rubirosa, for she was what Jane and Anne never were and to date would never be. Passive, intelligent, smart, cunning, fiesty and passionate yet reserved and extremely private -a trait Jane and Anne had both failed at, having been women who let their lives be out in the open, all their secrets revealed to their King because they felt that as their Master he had the right to know.

(NEXT SCENE SPOILER)

Connie looked at Mike's gift. The recepient had left no card, but she knew because of the ragged and very speedy handwriting, it had to be Mike.

Connie smiled at the necklace. Pearls, just like she had asked "santa" once for Christmas. Had Mike read her personal file at her blog? More likely he had gone through her records or subpoena them calling on favors from a few judges. She chuckled imagining Mike going to all the effort.  
She could have put this necklace and gaze at it in front of the mirror, but somehow she didn't want to. She had suffered already a heartbreak under her first boss, she wasn't going to go through the same journey with Mike Cutter.

Given who he was, he just probably loved the IDEA of who she was, Connie Rubirosa the one who was getting away, not a woman he loved or wanted, just another he yearned like Alex and Jamie's past lives, Anne Boleyn and Jane Seymour respectively.

No, she would return this to Mike and make it clear that she was just his partner, his co-worker, equal yet but nothing more. It was time Mike started to get things through that head of his. He pretended to be cold, and most of the times he was, but truth was he was passionate and stubborn son of a bitch who often left his soul in an umbrella stand -for what? So he could win at everything, cases, discussion with Connie, their boss and with the Police.

(FINAL SCENE OF SPOILER)

Olivia spotted a weird looking guy heading her way. She thought he could be the culprit, so she went for her handgun, but as soon as she was about to pull her glock off the man just went the opposite way. Olivia let her hands rest. She sighed. She was stressed, more than twenty four hours without sleep, she needed some coffee.

She headed back to her car when she got the weird sensation she was being followed. Being a cop it was not exagerated to jumpt with these conclusions, especially where she was, sometimes she found going with your gut and feeling could save lives more than waiting for the lab work.

She spun around, there was nobody behind her, but then she noticed a strange looking woman like the man who she was about to detain earlier. This woman wasn't strange because of how she dressed, or because of the fact that she was a lone woman in the passenger seat of an old 66 Camaro. It was the way she looked Olivia, almost like the woman knew her.


End file.
